Piplup's Mansion
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Piplup is bored at his home in Seaside Hill when he gets sent the Poltergust 3000 from Prof. E. Gadd, who desperately needs help as a strange new batch of ghosts invaded the Boo Woods and not only threaten him, but have taken Pikachu too! It's up to this plucky but not so lucky blue water type penguin to suck it up and save the day... yeah right!
1. The Blunt Intro That Doubts Itself

**Piplup's Mansion  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah, I recently got in the mood for Luigi's Mansion again, and coincidentally, the new sequel is coming out soon, so I made this. Hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Piplup sighed. He was in his little home that was shaped like his head on the western half of Seaside Hill's Lost Palace race course, being on the cliff facing the southern direction, with the starting line a mile towards the east. He was bored, sitting on his light blue colored couch as he shook his head.

"Ugh... there's nothing for me to do." Piplup grumbled to himself as he let out a long, annoyed sigh. "I could go to Waluigi's Taco Stand, but he would treat me like crap. I could go to Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand, but I'm not in the mood for something soggy rotting in my stomach. Or I could go and chat over lemonade with Whimsicott at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand..." He shook his head as he closed his eyes. "But I'm just not in the mood to go to any of those places. I need something to do with my pathetic life..."

Suddenly, Piplup heard a few knocks on his door. Piplup got up, walking towards the door as he opened it, to see a brown package on his blue doorstep. Blinking, Piplup picked up the package and closed his door, setting it on the wooden table as he opened it, to find a red vacuum cleaner within.

"What the hell...?" Piplup gawked as he noticed a white envelope was attached to it, picking it up and reading it loudly. "_Greetings, valued person who received this! I am Professor Elvin Gadd, and I am the creator of this vacuum you see, the Poltergust 3000!_" He rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper. "Poltergust 3000? What kind of name is that?" He shook his head as he kept on reading. "_There have been strange things happening in my home at the Boo Woods. There's these strange ghosts I haven't seen before, and earlier, there was this yellow, electrical mouse who tried to stop them, but..._"

Piplup gasped as he slapped his right flipper on his face. "Oh no, Pikachu!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, that guy always wants to take charge and do the right thing! I knew I should have done my part to warn him!" He slapped his left flipper on his face as he cursed himself, taking a deep breath as he calmed down, finishing the letter. "_This Poltergust 3000 can suck up ghosts of any kind, even these strange ones I have never seen before in my life. But, alas, I am too old to do it... I would get Luigi, but he's frightened to death of the ghosts he dealt with in his own mansion!_"

Piplup blinked twice as he reread the sentence, murmuring to himself. "A mansion full of ghosts? This can't be right..."

He then finished off the sentence. "_Once you equip the Poltergust 3000, there will be a special warp that will teleport you directly to the Boo Woods. I urge you do it as soon as possible, for I don't think I'll last long against these ghoulish... oh no, here comes one of them now!_" Staring at the letter after noticing it ended on an abrupt note, Piplup folded his light blue flippers together, staring at the Poltergust 3000. "I really don't want to have to deal with this kind of thing, but it may be the thing I need to cure me of my boredom... I might regret this later on..."

Sighing as he closed his eyes, Piplup equipped the Poltergust 3000, instantly teleporting to the Boo Woods as he screamed, going through a strange, rainbow colored warp hole.


	2. Count Sable The Sableye

Piplup looked around, holding his white flashlight in his right, light blue flipper as he trembled, not knowing of what to make of the situation as he looked to his left, to see a dark green, grassy hill leading up to the haunted mansion. Piplup gulped as he walked past the gates, slowly heading up the mansion as he heard some laughter echoing throughout the woods, making him panic.

"Oh man... maybe I should have gone to the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut instead..." Piplup mumbled as he rubbed his left flipper on the white handle of the Poltergust 3000. "I don't think I'm willing to handle a haunted mansion, let alone try and save Pikachu and that E. Gadd guy..."

As Piplup continued mumbling to himself, a strange dark and purple colored figure with a red cape appeared in front of him, spooking Piplup out as he tumbled down the hill. The figure laughed, moving its red cape to the side as it revealed itself to be a slighty larger and darker colored Sableye with a black top hat on.

"**Greetings,** _fool!_ I am Count Sable, the **great _and_ powerful** wizard of this mansion!" The Sableye introduced himself dramatically as he laughed, pointing at Piplup. "Yes, it's true, I did take care of your buddy Pikachu, and I kidnapped that weird human being that made the vacuum you now have in your possession!"

Piplup continued trembling as he was unable to say anything, with Count Sable laughing his head off.

"Too scared to get up and suck me in right now?" Count Sable taunted as he pointed at Piplup. "Well too bad, penguin boy! You're gonna have to get over it and _suck it up!_ **If you can! _Nya ha ha!_**"

As Piplup stood on his two yellow feet, Count Sable spun around him, making him feel sick as Count Sable continued laughing, disappearing with a trace of purple smog being left behind. Piplup shook his head as he headed towards the mansion, feeling unsteady.

"Man... I really don't wanna do this..." Piplup muttered to himself as he gulped, slowly opening the door and turning on his flashlight, "But unfortunately, now I don't have a choice... it's either try and die as a hero, or run away and forever be condemned as that coward who let innocents die at the hands of ghouls..." He whimpered as he entered the mansion, shutting the door shut as thunder crackled in the dark, eerily green sky.


	3. The First Batch Of Ghost Pokemon

Piplup was inside the haunted mansion, going through the foyer as he decided to head upstairs, noticing that the door in the middle of the foyer was locked.  
"Man, this mansion is creepy..." Piplup muttered to himself as he trembled with fright, "I hope I can just find Pikachu and E. Gadd so I can get out of here as fast as possible..."

"Hey! Stop it! Leave me alone!" A voice called out from the eastern direction.

Piplup gasped as he grabbed hold of the vacuum handle of his Poltergust 3000. "Sounds like someone needs help! Piplup, away!"

Piplup charged down the hallway, bursting through the green door as he kept running. He then noticed a lone Snivy getting picked on by a Gastly, a Haunter, and a Gengar, who all taunted him. Piplup pointed his flashlight at them, annoying the part poison type ghosts as they all charged towards Piplup. Piplup screamed as he fell on his butt, using Water Pulse to splash the water on the purple ghost Pokemon, confusing them as he then shook his head, sucking them up into his Poltergust 3000. Piplup closed his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief, placing the handle back up as he picked up his flashlight, helping up the frightened Snivy.

"Wow, thanks for saving me!" The Snivy exclaimed as he smiled, bopping his head back and forth.

Piplup smiled as he nodded his head, placing his right light blue flipper on the Snivy's right shoulder. "It's my pleasure. Say... what's your name?"

The Snivy chuckled as he pointed at himself with his left hand. "Oh me? I'm Francis. Francis the Snivy."

"Ahh... so I see." Piplup replied as he folded his flippers together.

Francis the Snivy folded his own arms as he tilted his head to the right. "What about you, dude? I gotta thank you properly for saving me."

Piplup chuckled as he closed both of his eyes. "Oh, I'm just Piplup."

"...You just have the name of your species." Francis winced as he shook his head.

Piplup meekly shrugged. "Well to be fair, I'm the only Piplup that actually lives in Seaside Hill..."

Francis nodded his head as he closed his eyes, mumbling. "Hmm, yes, I guess that accounts for something. I'll call you Pips."

Piplup blinked. "Pips?" He rubbed his chin with his right flipper as he murmured. "Could take some getting used to, but I sort of like it." He nodded his head. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Francis chuckled as he held several golden coins. "Oh, I'm here for the free loot that's stashed in this mansion. The place might be fake, but this dosh isn't!"

Piplup rubbed the back of his head with his left flipper. "Well, you be careful." He then headed towards the hallway, pausing as he turned around, rubbing the back of his head with his left flipper. "Say, have you seen a Pikachu or an old guy here?"

Francis shrugged as he shook his head. "Beats me, Pips. I just got here."

Piplup sighed as he closed his eyes, heading in further as he felt that his journey just begun, with Francis hording as much gold as possible.


	4. Piplup Goes Through The Mansion

Piplup decided to check the Parlor to see if there were any ghouls inside. When he opened the door, he was greated by two generic orange colored gold ghosts, who were attempting to abduct him. Piplup stun them with the flashlight, and then sucked them in as he looked around.

"Dear Arceus..." Piplup muttered to himself as he felt nervous. "That Count Sable dude really did a number on this place... it's creepily authentic..."

As he decided to check the painting of Count Sable in front of him, he was greeted by a Shadow Ball to the face, knocking him back. Out of the painting emerged a giggling Misdreavus, who wasn't afraid of attacking strangers.

"You shouldn't have come here," The Misdreavus stated as she giggled, opening her eyes, "You'll be subjected to torment and torture like no other! You'll end up just like the others, yep yep yep!"

Piplup shook frighteningly as he pointed his flashlight at the Misdreavus. "W-what do you k-know?" He stuttered as he gulped, sweating nervously. "I can just douse you with my Water Gun and suck you right into my Poltergust 3000!"

The Misdreavus shook her head as she pitied Piplup. "Oh, you poor thing. You don't know much, do you?" She giggled as she shrugged, tilting her head up. "Well, if you really are determined to suck us all up, then you're better off heading straight to the balcony. That's where Count Sable hangs out."

Piplup tilted his head to the left in confusion. "Why the balcony?" He asked, stunned.

The Misdreavus shrugged. "Beats me, but that's where he likes to be." She admitted.

Piplup nodded his head as he sighed. "Well, thanks for the free information, miss. Now, if you excuse me..." He quickly used Bubblebeam on the Misdreavus, trapping her in the bubbles as he sucked her up immediately, sighing as he wiped his forehead with his left, light blue colored flipper. "Sheesh, that was longer than I expected."

Marching on, he walked past the Parlor as he entered the waiting room, spotting some Shuppet floating by, chatting amongst each other. Piplup gulped, trying not to catch their attention as he stood still, quietly preparing to suck them up.

"And so I told him, I'm not interested in spooking you," One of the three Shuppet exclaimed as she chuckled.

The second Shuppet nodded her head as she sighed. "Oh, that does sound quite interesting. Though I like to know how..." She trailed off as she heard Piplup's trembling, turning her head towards him. "Oh bloody hell, it's that scared penguin the boss warned us about."

"Quick, everyone into character!" The third Shuppet exclaimed as they all approached Piplup, preparing to haunt him.

Piplup screamed as he charged forward, using his Poltergust 3000 to suck the three Shuppet closer. He then twirled about in the air, firing several bubbles as he then smashed the Shuppet with a powerful jet stream of Water Pusle, knocking them into the floor. Seeing the three Shuppet groan in pain, Piplup immediately sucked them in, shaking his head as he placed his vacuum handle behind him.

"Phew! At the rate I'm going, I'll have this place cleared out!" Piplup exclaimed as he smiled, folding his flippers together as he felt a bit more confident. "And that means I'm closer to rescuing Pikachu and that Professor E. Gadd guy!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the balcony of the mansion, Count Sable laughed as he watched Pikachu and E. Gadd struggle in the light brown rope that binded them together, neither of them being about to struggle out.

"Oh, you pesky Sableye!" Pikachu exclaimed as he began charging his cheeks. "Wait until I get out of here... I'll zap you good!"

Count Sable slapped Pikachu across the face, shaking his head as he wagged his left index finger. "_Ah, ah, ah!_ You didn't say the **magic** word!"

Pikachu growled angrily as E. Gadd turned his head around, facing Count Sable.

"Pray tell, why do you do this?" E. Gadd curiously asked as he moved about. "Don't you realized what happened to that other band of ghosts in that other infamous mansion that I live right across from?"

Count Sable held out his arms as he tilted his head back. "Enough! Soon, both of you will realize my true power... I'll show the world that I am invincible..." He chuckled evilly as he tapped his purple fingertips together, his creepy grin getting wider. "Once I have access to the Wonder Guard gem, I'll be able to wear it on me, and I'll never me topped!" He then laughed evilly as thunder cracked in the background, with Pikachu and E. Gadd feeling nervous.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Piplup left the first area as he stored plenty of green and brown dollar bills, and a whole lot of yellow coins, inside the Poltergust 3000, reminding himself to get the money out once he went to E. Gadd's lab after rescuing him.

"On the plus side, at least now I'll have a whole lot of cash to live off of!" Piplup exclaimed as he rubbed the vacuum handle again with his right flipper. "And I'll finally be able to pay of all the mortgages to my humble little house! Oh, I'll be living it up with no worry!"

As he headed downstairs and entered the second area of the gigantic, haunted mansion, he was greeted by several Purple Puncher ghosts, who all ganged up on the water type penguin and started mercifully punching him silly. Piplup screamed in pain as the bruises he received were painful, with the purple colored ghosts laughing as they all pointed at him after punching him. As Piplup landed on the ground, dazed and with black anime swirls in place of his regular eyes, the seven Purple Punchers proceeded to pick him up, one of them punching him nonstop in the stomach. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard, causing the Purple Punchers to flee as they disappeared. Piplup opened his eyes, feeling revived by a strange substance as he stood up, shaking his head as he looked up, to see a Drifloon staring at him.

Piplup gulped as he trembled, holding onto his vacuum handle as he prepared to suck up the ghost type balloon Pokemon. "D-don't attack me! I'm not here to cause trouble! I just want my friend Pikachu and Prof. E. Gadd!"

The Drifloon giggled as she nodded her head, grabbing a hold of Piplup and dragging him through the mansion. Piplup screamed at first, only to realize that he was getting a free ride courtesy of the surprisingly friendly Drifloon. He sighed in happiness, relieved that for once, he wasn't being attacked by any of the mansion's haunted ghosts after the previous fiasco. The Drifloon brought Piplup to the upper floor, leading him to area three as she stopped at the exit leading to the second floor balcony. Piplup turned around, waving at the friend;y Drifloon, who waved back as she disappeared. Piplup turned around, holding onto his vacuum handle as he shook, prepared to head out of the mansion and confront what lied in the balcony.

"All right... I hope I can find Pikachu and E. Gadd..." Piplup muttered to himself as he took in a deep breath and opened the door, heading out to see that white lightning was appearing frequently in the darkened sky, with thunder booming as the winds were making everything colder, with it starting to rain. Piplup turned his head to the right, gasping in shock to see Pikachu and Prof. E. Gadd tied up.

"Pikachu! E. Gadd!" Piplup exclaimed as he dashed towards the tied up victims, only to be greeted by a Fake Out courtesy of Count Sable, knocking Piplup down. Piplup groaned in pain as he got up, shaking his head to see Count Sable standing before him, laughing.

"**Nya ha ha!** Did you miss me, _kid?_" Count Sable exclaimed, his red cape blowing in the wind as he stood tall and mighty before Piplup, his dark purple hands on his hips. "I'm _impressed_ that you **came** this far... you're not as bad _as I_ thought!"

Piplup sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his left flipper. "Well, actually, I came here with some help from a random Drifloon..." He admitted nervously as he smirked.

Count Sable growled as he smacked his right hand on his forehead. "**Damn it!** I told that stupid Dusknoir to _block the entrance_ to this balcony!" He cursed as he shook his head. "Where **is** that loaf, _anyway?_"

* * *

In the basement of the mansion was the Dusknoir who was suppose to be guarding the balcony entrance, eating Frosted Flakes cereal in the mansion's Breaker Room, trying to get peace from all the chaotic madness of the mansion itself.

* * *

Count Sable shook his head as he pointed at Piplup. "Ahh, _it doesn't matter._ I'll make up for it by _reducing_ you to a **mere painting!**" He then snapped his fingers, summoning a lone, male Yamask. "Have you **found** the Wonder Guard gem yet?"

The Yamask shook his head. "Not yet, sir! We're still looking!"

Count Sable sighed as he moved his right hand about. "Well, _keep searching!_ I can deal with **this joker** without it!" He then turned to Piplup as the Yamask disappeared. "I hope you got plenty of rest, _bird boy,_ because you're going to **need it** after I'm done with **_you!_**" He nefariously laughed as it started pouring, with the rain actually hurting Pikachu and E. Gadd, who were teleported out of the area. Piplup shook with fright, standing up as he got ready for the fight of his life.


	5. The Final Battle! Vs Count Sable!

Piplup looked around, feeling fearful as he held onto the vacuum handle of his Poltergust 3000, trembling as he heard the laughter of Count Sable the Sableye echo throughout the balcony, which was surrounded by trippy purple lights.

"I can't believe _you_ got **all the way** up here! Your **stupid** face deserves a _sneer!_" Count Sable exclaimed as he shook his head, being in front of Piplup as he pointed his right shadowy hand at the penguin Pokemon.

Piplup continued trembling as he stepped towards Count Sable. "C-come on and face me, you big coward!" He tried to say in a brave way, but trembled too much with fright, unable to properly finish the rhyme. "I'll make it so that you flee and... err..."

"I **_see_** you _don't_ have the **time** to make a rhyme." Count Sable laughed as he continued pointing at Piplup. "But I'll _make_ your face turn as **green as lime!**" He snapped his fingers, disappearing in a flash.

Piplup prepared himself for one hell of a fight as he looked around, only to get knocked by a fake out from Count Sable. As Piplup got back up, he looked around frantically, only to be blasted by a powerful shockwave, screaming as he was shocked. He fell on his back, black anime swirls on his face as his left yellow foot twitched.

"Oh, **_what's wrong?_** Can't get **back up**, duck?" Count Sable taunted as he appeared right in front of Piplup, laughing at him. "I guess _you're just_ out of luck!"

Piplup groaned as he shook his head, blasting Count Sable with a surprise Bubblebeam as he trapped him in the bubbles, sucking Count Sable up with his Poltergust 3000. Count Sable screamed as he was being dragged, prompting him to use Shadow Sneak as he disappeared into the shadows. Piplup rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper.

"I take it that I weakened him?" He asked, only to get smacked in the face by the second part of Count Sable's Shadow Sneak.

Count Sable laughed, ever so taunting Piplup as he fired several Shadow Balls at the blue colored water type penguin. "I'm **not one** to delay the most, but after this you'll be _toast!_"

Piplup growled as he started spinning around, firing several more bubbles. "Ugh, your rhymes are annoying! How could anyone gladly work for you?"

"My dear boy, you're **quite** thick!" Count Sable exclaimed as he used Faint Attack on Piplup, knocking the penguin down. "I'll stop _the rhyming_ and make this quick!"

As Count Cable dashed towards Piplup, Piplup got back up and quickly used his Poltergust 3000, trying his mightest to suck in Count Sable. Count Sable screamed as he tried pulling away, but Piplup quickly fired a water gun attack at the caped Sableye, making him lose his red cape. As Count Sable broke free, he tumbled on the ground, landing face first as he coughed. Piplup approached him, firing more bubbles to slow the dark type ghost Pokemon down as Count Sable panted.

"No, this **cannot be** true!" Count Sable exclaimed as he shook his head, getting back up and started appearing and disappearing at several points, firing as many Shadow Balls at Piplup as he could. "I won't lose to a _cowardly penguin_ that's blue!"

Piplup dodged the shadow balls by twirling about, firing as many water guns from his mouth as possible as he waited for the perfect moment. When Count Sable paused in the air, Piplup knocked him down with a powerful Water Pulse, causing Count Sable to fall down as he landed on his back. Piplup then had a determined look on his face, sucking up the wounded Count Cable.

"I'll see you in the afterlife, you creep!" Piplup boasted as he used as much willpower as he could, successfully sucking in Count Sable after an intense battle. Having won, Piplup posed as he twirled about, winking with his left eye as the trippy background disappeared, the balcony returning to normal as it stopped raining harshly, with Pikachu and Prof. E. Gadd finally breaking free of the tight ropes.

"Piplup, you did it!" Pikachu exclaimed happily as he dashed towards Piplup, hugging him tightly. "Oh, how thankful I am that you won!"

Piplup laughed as he nodded his head, hugging Pikachu back as he had tears of joy in his eyes. "I can't believe... I actually did it! I freed you and Prof. E. Gadd!" He then turned to E. Gadd, smiling widely. "Professor! Are you all right?"

Prof. E. Gadd chuckled merrily as he patted Piplup on the back. "Am I? You handled that Sableye with style!"

Piplup tilted his head to the right, confused. "Wait, you were able to watch my fight with that Count Sable freak?" He gawked in disbelief.

Prof. E. Gadd chuckled as he nodded his head. "Indeed I have, my dear boy! Let's go back to my laboratory!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio were all in Prof. E. Gadd's lab underneath the Boo Woods, with Piplup handing E. Gadd his Poltergust 3000 as E. Gadd used his machine to suck up all the ghosts inside it, turning them into portraits as he turned to Piplup.

"Piplup, mah boi..." E. Gadd stated as he raised his right index finger, "These ghosts are what all true warriors strive for!"

Piplup rubbed the back of his head with his left flipper as he looked at E. Gadd. "Question? Why are you sucking up these ghosts and turning them into paintings?"

"To add to my collection, of course!" E. Gadd exclaimed as he chuckled, placing his left hand over his mouth. "Why, with these new ghosts in my gallery, it'll be all the more impressive!"

"I see... you're a ghost hunter!" Pikachu exclaimed as he nodded his head.

E. Gadd nodded his head back as he moved his hands about. "Yes, that's right! I just love collecting ghosts!" He then rubbed his chin as he thought. "But, these particular ghosts... I feel as if there's still more to collect..."

Piplup waved his hands at E. Gadd as he shook his head. "Oh no, no, no. I'm done with ghosts and haunted mansions and everything!" He turned to Pikachu, wrapping his right arm around the yellow colored electrical mouse Pokemon. "I rescued Pikachu from certain fate! That's all I need!"

E. Gadd nodded his head as he smiled. "Well, if you ever need anything from me, feel free to come by. I'll be here." He then opened a rainbow colored warp portal that lead back to Piplup's house in Seaside Hill, handing Piplup back the Polergust 3000. "But just in case, keep in touch. Who knows what could happen!"

Piplup nodded his head as he gladly accepted the Poltergust 3000. "Oh, don't worry, I'll take good care of this ghost sucking vacuum!" He and Pikachu waved goodbye to E. Gadd as he headed through the warp portal, with it disappearing after the two Pokemon entered it.

* * *

Later on, back at Piplup's house, Piplup was telling some of his invited guests the story of him and the haunted mansion. Toadette, Aria Meloetta, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were there sitting on the blue colored comfy couch, with Dry Bowser and Pikachu heading to the Isle O' Hags to get some McJiggy's.

"Golly, you sound like you went throguh a lot!" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Piplup nodded his head, his eyes closed as he had his flippers on his hips, smiling. "That's right! I was frighted, but I managed to get through the whole thing in one peace, and I freed Pikachu and E. Gadd within one night!"

Aria Meloetta gasped in shock as she held her vanilla icing with her right paddle shaped hand, placing her left hand inside and eating the sweet white substance. "Gosh, Piplup! That sounds like you had a lot of courage!"

Silver rubbed his chin as he shook his head. "Hmm, it does sound quite intruiging. Was it tough?"

Piplup batted his right eye at Silver. "Of course it was tough! I was lucky to get the upper hand!"

Petey mumbled, everyone able to understand his grunts and growls as he moved his big, green leafy hands about.

Piplup rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he chuckled sheepishly. "No, I don't think I'll be visiting that haunted hellhole any time soon... I had enough frights for one night!" He then felt a chill behind him, screaming as he jumped into Toadette's arms.

Arceus popped up, holding a glass of fresh lemonade using his psychic power. "I'm sorry... did I interrupt anything?" He asked.

Piplup murmured as Toadette, Meloetta, Silver, and Petey all laughed, with the rest of the day celebrating Piplup's victory as the sun shone brightly on Piplup's home in Seaside Hill.

**THE END... or is it!?  
**


End file.
